comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Conversa:Bell Fox/@comment-32211154-20170702184543
ola caio,como voce já deve saber eu espero meu global acabou,portanto eu não preciso mais ficar criando fakes pra burlar blocks,sou um user normal,como voce já sabe bom essa parte eu não preciso explicar voce já viu no discord sobre o meu projeto da CCB que está atraindo mais membros.o grande problema foi o que voce fez recentemente,voce nem edita mais na SUW,nem voce e nem metade dos burocratas e admnistradores de lá,aquela wiki está praticamente abandonada,aí eu que só editei o meu perfil e o da minha antiga conta agente 505 que o minato hackeou,apagando as ofensas nela,só de eu ter feito isso voce foi lá e bloqueou minha conta,pediu o nome dela no discord e depois simplesmente deu block,totalmente desnecessario eu não sou mais um blocker global eu sou um user normal,e me deixar editar lá não trará consequencias negativas nenhumas,todas as outras wikis me permitiram editar normal. Eu sugiro que revoque o meu bloqueio de um ano que foi absolutamente desnecessario. eu não sou mais um blocker global o Matheus me deu permissão de editar normal,o motivo da conta Juniorbf41 está block global novamente é que eu perdi o acesso a ela então ela é inutil mas nem block na SUW ela estava. Então por favor me deixe editar normal,eu não estou me pedindo pra me deixar entrar no discord interwikiano,onde eu fui banido por causa dos fakes e outras coisas,eu apenas quero editar na wiki,´só isso eu nem faço questão de entrar no discord,já passei dessa fase de criar fake pra invadir,alem disso eu sei que se eu me comportar bem na wiki poderei entrar lá mas nem é importante isso,o que importa é editar na wiki,não deixar ela morrer,voce e alguns outros users até me ridicularirazam lá por defender a ideia de reviver a wiki,mas são aguas do passado,o projeto está atraindo ou ao menos tentando atrair novas wikis,alguns users já estão colaborando,até a wiki oficial do projeto está sendo atualizada,então por favor me desbloqueia e deixe me ver com os poucos usuarios que ainda editam an SUW se eles querem se juntar ao projeto da CCB ou não,que é pra todas as wikis que tem conteudo em portugues,então por favor caio,olha só a minha letra melhorou,eu não estou mais criando fakes na wiki ou no discord,tanto que ao inves de simplesmente criar uma outra conta,eu resolvi vim pedir pacientemente e educadamente para me desbloquear sem xingar,sem escrever com aquela letra e caligrafia horrosa,dessa vez eu nem tentei contato pelo discord resolvi vir na wiki mesmo por que o Matheus me autorizou então por favor cara,me desbloqueia.primeiro que o block de um ano foi praticamente zueira,por que eu tava de boa voce pediu o nome da conta e deu block sem justificativa e nem nada,é claro que voce tem os seus motivos mas eu não sou mais um burlador de blocks,agora eu sou um usuario que edita bastante,cria projetos,e até tenho uma fic na SU FF atual que sera publicada esse mes ainda,então por favor cara,pensa bem eu sou um dos poucos users que ainda editam lá ou editava editaria sei lá,por que nem os admnistradores estão editando lá,voce entrou na wiki so pra dar um block,por que nem uma pagina sequer voce editou,o Red ta mandando umas imagens mas ainda sim,as wikis dele estão inativas como 90% das wikis do FANDOM ou wikia sei lá então por favor cara.